SOUTH 4 PARK
by xanderfiles
Summary: personajes de south park junto a la infeccion le left 4 dead, pasen y lean


** SOUTH 4 PARK**

**Hola usuarios de fanfiction aquí les traigo un crossover entre left 4 dead y south park recuerden Gabe is love Gabe is life sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el fic**

En el pueblo de south park iban tres chicos y una chica de 18 años corriendo a toda velocidad mientras los perseguían una gran horda de infectados comunes, era de noche por lo cual se les hacia difícil ver un refugio o simplemente algo que los podría ayudar

-buen momento para quedarse sin munición, no ?- dijo clyde un poco chistoso que en sus manos sostenía una UZI y en su espalda una guitarra eléctrica manchada con un poco de sangre al igual que su ropa

-no es momento para bromitas, idiota- dijo la chica del grupo henrietta que tenia una SPAS-12 en su espalda y un..un nomo de jardín entre sus manos y a la vez a su cintura tenia SIG-P220

-cállense y sigan corriendo tortolitos- dijo butters **(que rara pareja no ? XD) **con un poco de molestia mientras sostenía una M-16 y una hacha de bomberos y a diferencia de su ropa de siempre llevaba un suéter negro

-¡miren un refugio!- dijo token que solo sostenía un bate de beisbol

Cuando habían logrando entrar trancaron la puerta con una barra de metal que habia allí y unas de madera con las dos entradas

-oigan chicos, se me habia olvidado tenia una bomba de bilis jejeje- dijo un poco divertido clyde pero luego vio que todos lo miraban de manera acusadora

-¡AHORA SI TE MATO!- dijo enojada henrietta porque gracias a el tuvieron que correr como nunca tirándose hacia el haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo mientras le sacudia la cabeza ferozmente mientras clyde gritaba que lo ayudaran

-lo ayudamos ?- dijo token mientras se le hacia divertida la escena

-no, déjalo tal vez así recuerde en que planeta esta- dijo butters mientras habría una botella de agua de un estante y le pasaba otra a token

Después de esa escena todos se pusieron a dormir lo mas cómodamente posible para mañana continuar excepto butters que seguía despierto ya que le tocaba turno de noche ese día

-increíble que aun no estemos muertos- pensó mientras tomaba una cerveza que la habia tenia escondida cuando fueron a ese supermercado

**Flashback **

-butters, ya tienes las botellas de agua esto se esta poniendo feo- le dijo henrietta a cierta distancia

-si ya voy para allá- dijo para cerrar su mochila pero luego vio que al lado esta la sección de bebidas alcohólicas

-una cerveza no le hace mal a nadie- dijo butters mientras tomaba una y la escondía para que no le digieran nada

**Fin de flashback**

El recordaba cuando aun no habia pasado esta de la infección como era su vida cuando aun era "un chico inocente"

**Flashback**

Estaba yendo al una farmacia que quedaba cerca de su casa para comprar algunas pastillas para su padre que estaba ardiendo el fiebre pero luego vio que la farmacia estaba cerrada

-que raro casi siempre cierra a las seis- al ver eso se fue a su casa cuando llego toco la puerta pero no le habrían entonces decidió abrirla para luego ver que en su sala estaba su padre…comiéndose a su madre con todo el estomago abierto mientras masticaba su intestino grueso y delgado

-¡PERO QUE!- grito butters al ver tal escena para que luego su padre se levantara y caminara hacia el pero butters reacciono rápido y lo empujo y este se cayo al piso y en so butters se fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras y su padre lo siguió tropezándose un poco se metió a su habitación para luego ve que su padre ya estaba rompiendo su puerta entonces el tomo su lámpara y cuando apenas entro le dio en su cabeza haciendo que cayera al piso pero aun no habia muerto y le habia agarrado el pie a butters entonces este le dio una patada en la cabeza y se fue corriendo al cuarto de sus padres empezó a buscar entre unos cajones y vio la pistola de su padre pero este lo habia alcanzado y le habia mordido el hombre entonces este le dio un codazo en el estomago para luego voltearse rápidamente

-adiós pa..pa- le apunto con su arma con las manos temblorosas y cerro sus ojos y disparo en su cabeza esta ves si matandalo enseguida

**Fin de flashback **

Desde ese momento ya habia dejado su forma de ser para volverse un superviviente

-oye butters estas bien ?- le dijo clyde que ya se habia despertado

-si, si lo estoy-

Vaya que la noche le habia pasado rápido en sus pensamiento el y los demás ya se habia alistado tomando munición, medikits y cosas que necesitarían

-clyde es tu turno de llevar el nomo- le dijo henrietta pasándole el nomo que habia cargado durante el dia anterior que ni ellos sabían porque lo llevaban solo que a clyde se le habia ocurrido llevarlo porque tal vez les serviría para algo que ni ellos sabían porque habían aceptado

Durante eso abrieron la puerta y empezaron a disparar a los infectados que se le cruzaran en el camino

-oigan, saben como inicio la infección siempre me he preguntado- pregunto clyde mientras golpeaba a unos con su guitarra

-oí que unos ladrones fueron a un banco y des…SMOKER- token no pudo terminar porque un smoker le habia lanzado su lengua y lo estaba arrastrando hacia el entonces henrietta de algunos disparos de su P228 logro aniquilarlo

-gracias henrietta- dijo token mientras se quitaba los pedazos de lengua de su camisa

-de nada- siguieron el camino un hunter le habia caído a butters, un charger habia embestido a henrietta y clyde se habia quemado un poco con el acido de un spitter cosas de todos los días pero en su camino tuvieron que entrar a un almacén pero en eso se había una witch

-no hagan ruido- dijo silenciosamente pero en una broma del destino un boomer se les habia acercado sin que ellos se dieron cuenta y les exploto en la espalda llenándolos de vomito que hiso que se acercaran los infectados y a la vez alertando a la witch

-genial- dijo token con todo el sarcasmo posiblemente posible

**Un rato mas tarde**

-increíble que nos hayamos librado de esa- dijo clyde mientras cojeaba un poco

-cállate y carga a butters que ya me canse- dijo henrietta un poco molesta mientras cargaba a butters en su espalda

-vaya es mas pesado de lo que parece- dijo mientras trataba de acomodar a butters

-esperen, y el nomo ?- dijo token viendo que no estaba con ellos

…

**Otro rato mas tarde**

Ya habían llegado a otro refugio y estaban descansando butters que ya se habia despertado que tenía unas marcas de garras en la espalda ya que lamentablemente habia sido el primer blanco de la witch, la noche habia pasado con tranquilidad ya que cada vez estaban mas cerca de su destino ir a la azotea del hospital "paso el infierno" y pedir un rescate por algunos radios que habían allí

-despierten chicos, hoy terminaremos con todo esta mierda- dijo butters mientras habría la puerta con hacha en mano

Los infectados no se hicieron esperar el primero en atacar fue un hunter que estaba arriba de una cafetería, intento caer sobre butters pero el lo noto

-surprise mothefucker- dijo para encestar un golpe directo con una hacha hacia su cabeza cortándosela cayendo varios metros por el suelo después de eso algunos infectados vinieron a lo cual ellos empezaron a abrir fuego contra ellos, pero un charger apareció embistiendo a clyde

-ME HA ATRAPADO- dijo clyde mientras el charger lo golpeaba contra el piso pero token que en ese momento llevaba una motosierra empezó a dañar al infectado especial por su espalda el cual en poco tiempo cayo muerto después de una larga caminata lograron entrar al hospital empezaron a subir por los pisos de el hospital matando a cualquier infectado que se encontraran por el camino pero habían encontrado algo raro escrito en una pared

-"introduce al gnomo aquí"- leyó clyde para luego tomarlo y ponerlo en el agujero que habia, el agujero se cerro para luego abrirse otra vez revelando un lanzagranadas

-HA les dije que habia que traerlo- dijo echándoselo en la cara a todos mientras lo tomaba y votaba su guitarra eléctrica después de ese raro suceso habían avanzado y ya estaban en el ultimo piso butters que se fue a toda velocidad a la zona en donde habia un radio

-¿hola, hola alguien me escucha ?- dijo butters temiendo lo peor

-si, si los escucho ¿ necesitan ser evacuados ?-

-somos cuatro, necesitamos que vengan a la azote de el hospital "paso al infierno" pronto-

-voy para allá, resistan-

Al oír eso los cuatro se prepararon ya que la frecuencia de el radio habia hecho un ruido atrayendo a muchos infectados los cuales después de un rato ya habían podido liquidar pero el suelo empezó a temblar y ya sabían a lo que se refería

-TANK- gritaron todos al mismo momento

Un tank apareció atravesando la pared haciendo que unos escombros volaran para luego empezar a atacar a los infectados primero fue henrietta que le dio un certero golpe mandando a volar haciéndola chocar con una pared

-HENRIETTA- grito clyde mientras que junto con token le disparaban mientras eso butters fue a ayudar a henrietta

-henrietta levántate- dijo mientras levantaba y le pasaba su SPAS-12 después los cuatro juntos empezaron a abrir fuego el tank ya habia golpeado unas cuantas veces a los supervivientes hasta que clyde decidió usar el lanzagranadas con todo el cuidado del mundo para que el disparo le diera y estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que no salieran lastimados

-ya se, clyde yo lo distraigo tu dispárale- le dijo butters para luego

-OYE CABRON NO ME VES- grito butters llamando su atención para luego empezar a correr hacia el otro extremo de la azotea

-CLYDE DISPARALE- dijo butters mientras el tank se acercaba a el

-PERO TE PUEDO HERIR- dijo clyde preocupado por lo que la explosión podría hacer

Clyde con las manos temblorosas disparo hacia el, juraría que vio el proyectil acercarse lentamente al cuerpo del tank liberando una gran explosión haciendo que como estaban en el extremo esa pequeña parte se derrumbó el tank se habia caído muerto por el edificio

-AYUDA- grito butters mientras se sujetaba de el extremo después de que hubieran subirlo el helicóptero habia llegado

Los cuatro se habían subido pero

-señor, se siente bien-le dijo henrietta que habia notado que le salía algo por la boca

-AHHHHH- el conductor del helicóptero se habia transformado butters de un disparo lo mato y haciendo que se cayera de el vehículo

Pero antes que se pudieran dar cuenta el helicóptero se habia caído pero de una manera extraña solo quedaron noqueados pasaron unas horas y ya se habían despertado

-ah mi cabeza- dijo clyde mientras tenia una mano en su nuca

-esto no puede estar pasando, no puede- dijo henrietta mientras tenia sus dos manos en su frente

-al parecer ha habido un cambio de planes, prepárense esto aun no termina- dijo butters mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus armas y luego los demás hicieron lo mismo

**FIN**

**bueno, espero que les haya gustado recuerden review ya que si no lo hacen no hago mas fics sin nada mas que decir me despido**


End file.
